


By This Gentle Sea

by Avery42



Series: Heathers AU's Headcanons [5]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Selkie, F/F, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42
Summary: The Heathers are Selkies. Veronica gives them back their skins. This does not go over well.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Heathers AU's Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	By This Gentle Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely Married™ - Betwixt

  * The Heathers are all selkies and Veronica is a poor tired environmentalist who was just trying to clean up the beach and didn’t actually mean to pick up their seal skins. So when three hot naked ladies show up on her doorstep demanding their pelts back, she obviously gives them to them. The Heathers immediately do an about-face into “What, we’re not good enough for you? Not good enough to be your wives? Huh? Huh?”
  * To which Veronica replies: “Please. Please get out of my sustainable seaside cottage. I am smol and tired and terrified of climate change and you are Very Hot and Intimidating.” The Heathers then move into her cottage in an attempt to convince her that they are Excellent Wives™ and she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.
  * JD is the creepy rich guy trying to net himself a selkie wife, but is continuously foiled by the fact that the Heathers have large and scary teeth and proficiency in perception.
  * At least one time, due to a series of misunderstandings on all sides, they almost burn down her cottage
  * Veronica and Duke stay up all hours talking about writing and classic literature
  * Mac makes amazing pancakes
  * Chandler is actually, like, an ocean princess, but her Pride has been hurt by Veronica’s rejection and she is not going home until her wife cred is established. Attendants and messengers keep showing up begging her to come home and do her job and she sends them all away in tears.
  * Veronica is either a climate scientist, a correspondence journalist, or an author who loves to write her viciously gory horror novels to the background of the tranquil sea


End file.
